phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Save Summer
Phineas, Ferb and the gang host a global summer concert – just as Doofenshmirtz's latest "-inator" invention moves the Earth, putting summer itself in jeopardy. Read the full summary... 'Part 1' Summer All Over the World A concert taking place at Danville Park.jpg Buford tapping to the music.jpg Buford on drums.jpg|Buford kicks off this party with the drums. Isabella on bass.jpg|Isabella slappin' da bass, mon! Ferb on rhythm guitar, closeup.jpg Ferb on rhythm guitar with Isabella.jpg Ferb on rhythm guitar.jpg Buford on drums again.jpg Phineas on lead guitar.jpg Baljeet on keyboard.jpg Phineas and Ferb on guitar.jpg Audience cheering.jpg Hot dogs, cotton candy.jpg|Hot dogs, cotton candy, tire swings and barbecue In the shade, in the sun.jpg|In the shade, in the sun, ev'rywhere's a rockin' view Ev'rywhere's a rockin' view.jpg|As long as we're together, doesn't matter what we do! Come on!.jpg C'mon!.jpg Bike ridin' down a hill.jpg Steaks sizzle on the grill.jpg You know you want some more.jpg Ferb says c'mon.jpg Ferb says c'mon with emphasis.jpg The words 'Summer' hover over the Big Ben.jpg The gang rocking out in London, England.jpg The gang rocking out in London, England - closeup.jpg The gang atop a float in New Orleans, Lousiana.jpg The gang atop a float in a parade in New Orleans, Lousiana.jpg Phineas wearing German attire.jpg Isabella wearing Korean attire.jpg Audience cheering - 2.jpg Phineas and Ferb in a large TV screen in Tokyo, Japan.jpg Phineas and Ferb in a large TV screen in Tokyo, Japan - closeup.jpg Stacy's cousins.jpg The gang atop the Eiffel Tower.jpg The gang atop the Temple of Juatchadoon.jpg The gang atop the Temple of Juatchadoon - closeup.jpg The gang in Singapore.jpg The gang in Singapore - closeup.jpg The gang in Antarctica.jpg Penguins raising their hands.jpg Welcome to our musical tribute to summer!.jpg And if you're wondering what we're doing today....jpg We're reaching out to everyone to share our love of summer!.jpg We are simulcasting our virtual selves around the planet!.jpg We're joining you to celebrate around the world.png the gang rockin' in their backyard.png All from the comfort of our own backyard!.jpg The gang atop the bridge in the Petronas Twin Towers in Malaysia.jpg The gang atop the bridge in the Petronas Twin Towers in Malaysia - closeup.jpg Audience on a boat labeled 'Canal Tours'.jpg The gang atop a bridge in Venice, Italy.jpg Audience riding into Venice, Italy.jpg Native Americans dancing.jpg Indian women dancing.jpg The gang (except Buford) on logs.jpg Buford singing to a moose.jpg The gang atop Uluru Rock, Australia - closeup.jpg The gang atop Uluru Rock, Australia.jpg pnf aboriginals different.png|There is more variety with the Aboriginals in some broadcasts. And now help us in welcoming.jpg A very special guest and the visual metaphor for the carefree days of summer.jpg Perry hologram.jpg Audience cheering - 3.jpg Perry hologram disappearing.jpg Audience gasping.jpg PaFSS - Hey, where's Perry?.jpg Meet Colonel Contraction Carl driving.png Monogram and Perry in the car.png Doofenshmirtz talks with Norm KnightsOfDanvilleHall.png|Knights of Danville Hall MadeAllTheArrangements.png|Norm stated that he made all the arrangements for LOVEMUFFIN's Disservice Awards in the Knights of Danville Hall. RegisteredAsHatfieldWedding.png|To ensure no will know about the event, Norm has registered the event as the "Hatfield Wedding", much to Doof's relief. O.W.C.A. Graduation vs L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Disservice Awards UnexpectedSharing.png|Both the OWCA agents and LOVEMUFFIN villains are unaware that they're sharing the same ballroom OWCA Graduation.PNG|Monogram is about to start off the OWCA Graduation Ceremony Animal Agents cheering.PNG|The animal agents cheer LOVEMUFFINDisserviceAwards.jpg|Doof is about to start off the LOVEMUFFIN Diservice Awards DoofAnnoyed.jpg|Doof is annoyed by the animals' noise on the other side of the room DoofYells.jpg|Doof angrily yells out his introduction to silence the noise WhatTheHeckIsThatRacket.jpg|Monogram is determined to find out what's going on in the other side of the room PoliteButFirm.jpg|Monogram heading over to the other side You're the Capulet Bar Mitzvah?.jpg|Doofenshmirtz: "You're the Capulet Bar Mitzvah?!" Save Summer promo.jpg|Monogram: "You're the Hatfield Wedding?!" AngryScientists01.jpg AngryScientists02.jpg Angry Animal Agents.PNG Angry Duck Agent.PNG AngryDrDiminutive.jpg PaulieWantAStreetFight01.jpg|The fight has begun. PaulieWantAStreetFight02.jpg PaulieWantAStreetFight03.jpg PaulieWantAStreetFight04.jpg PaulieWantAStreetFight05.jpg PaulieWantAStreetFight06.jpg PaulieWantAStreetFight07.jpg FightInterrupted01.jpg|The fight is briefly interrupted by a visiting man. FightInterrupted02.jpg|Everyone is looking at the visiting man. FightInterrupted03.jpg|"Hup. Sorry to interrupt. I'll come back when you're done." and Perry just stands there.png and Perry just stands there1.png|"We are so gonna lose our security deposit." Candace is Afraid of Spiders Candace's room.png I don't know why you couldn't find it.jpg It must have been behind something.jpg Candace on the top shelf.jpg Candace on the top shelf 2.jpg Candac on a shelf.png Monogram Gets Fired Jay-Leno-Phineas-And-Ferb.jpg|Colonel Contraction horrified to see what's left of the hall ColonelContridiction.jpg|Colonel Contraction firing Monogram for losing the security deposit on the hall DEBACLE.jpg PromotingCarl.jpg|Colonel Contraction promoting Carl as the new temporary major BattleHymn.jpg Candace asks Phineas for help Candace looking at the things in her box.jpg Candace telling her mom she couldn't go up there.jpg I'm future Candace.jpg There's got to be a thing that still plays this.jpg The gang still rocking out in the backyard.jpg Candace having come to ask Phineas if he knows where she can watch this video casette.jpg Candace comes upon the global concert.jpg We're using them to simulcast ourselves all around the world.jpg No time I need to watch this.jpg I need to watch this.jpg Going old school, huh?.jpg So how do I watch it?.jpg Well, Dad has a universal video player in the garage.jpg Where in the garage?.jpg 12 degrees northwest of the washing machine.jpg Carry on with your non-bustable activity.jpg Candace leaves the global concert.jpg The gang in Soviet Russia.jpg Inner Spelunking with Saul cave.png Candace's Video Candace entering the garage.jpg Candace getting ready to put the tape into the universal player.jpg Aw, I was so cute.jpg This is Candace Flynn.png It was an awesome summer.png|Five-year-old Candace is so cute. Candace promises past Candace she will take care of what is on the list.jpg But, I'm future Candace.jpg The Earth Starts to Move foam trap.png|Perry trapped in foam. I have created, tada!.jpg|Doofenshmirtz revealing his plan to move the Earth away from the Sun to use the wrong sunscreen he bought SaveSummerInator.jpg|Doof present his new inator. PerryStartsTheInator.png|Perry accidentally activates the inator after being shoved by Doof, much to his dismay. MovingToEarlyAutumn.png|Doof's inator pulls the Earth slightly away from the Sun, just as Doof planned. 'Part 2' Irving takes over the concert I don't know, but I can guess.jpg Phineas, what is going on out there.jpg I don't know, it wasn't us.jpg Irving's Camp Song.png The Weather Changes Candace's List Wow, I remember this list.jpg I promised five year old me I'd do everything on that list.jpg Stacy reading the list.jpg Candace, everyone_know_tell_fight_that_spider.jpg I remember this hair clip.jpg Salamander Investigation Cave again.png tufw.jpg Carl, Major in Charge Epic secret handshake.png Agent D chasing Agent K.png UnhappyPerry.JPG|Perry is unhappy that he failed to stop Doofenshmirtz from moving the Earth away from the Sun. Major-In-Charge Carl stuck in a pet carrier.png Monty MiCh Carl and Perry.png hunt and peck.png Agent Possum is Playing Possum..png I hope that wasn't something too important.png Monogram at Mr. Slushy Dawg This is the part of the job i hate the most.jpg|It would appear that Jeremy is about to fire Monogram.... BattleHymn2.jpg|...... so Monogram decides to quit and walks off. I was just going to ask him to clean the bathroom.jpg|It turns out that Jeremy wants Monogram to clean the bathroom, not to fire him. Candace Completes her List (Almost) Candace on top of a unicorn of sorts.jpg Dreams can come true Stacy.jpg Candace licking her grilled cheese ice cream.jpg On proud beauty.jpg City Hall Broadcast DiscussionAtCityHall.png|Roger attempts to appease the citizens by suggesting that they wear light sweaters or warmer clothes. WearingSocksWithFlipFlops.png|"Do you know how dumb I look wearing socks with flip-flops?!" WarmSweater.jpg|None of the citizens are happy by Roger's approach over the change in weather AngryCitizens.png|Having enough of Roger's suggestions, the angry citizens attempt to storm City Hall to take his sweater. ScaredRoger.png|Roger about to escape before the angry citizens could catch him. CivilUnrest.png|Roger escapes from the angry citizens (with the help from Perry). CityHallDome.png|Roger is stuck on top of City Hall. Estimating the Sun's Distance Save.jpg The Earth has moved.jpg L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Meeting VillainsMeeting.png|The villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. about to discuss today's events Which one of you moved the Earth away from the sun?.jpg|Rodney demanding to know which one of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members moved the Earth away from the sun ShowingTheBlueprints.jpg|Doofenshmirtz showing the blueprints of his successful scheme of moving the Earth, much to the other villains' delight Capture.PNG|Rodney being very impressed that Doof has actually succeeded on a grand evil scheme (for once) TimeToTakeOverTheWorld.png|A delighted Rodney suggest that they use this opportunity to take over the world themselves. MontyGasps.png|Monty gasps after hearing about Rodney's plan to take over the world, which nearly blows his cover. HearingMontyGasping.png|The villains hearing Monty's gasp NervousMonty.png|A nervous Monty about to escape from the warehouse before he could be caught Candace's Failed Fear Attempt It's the last thing on the list.jpg Candace slowly stepping into the next room.jpg I can't do it.jpg It's just the legs and the hair.jpg i'm sticking my hand in the cage.jpg Candace having seen stacy being put into the ambulance.jpg My fear of spiders got Stacy bitten.jpg Looks like it's just you and me now Rainbow.jpg Summer Might Be Gone Forever 'Part 3' O.W.C.A.'s Goin' Down SnappingFingers01.jpg SnappingFingers02.jpg MissedTheOthers.jpg OWCA's Goin' Down.png EvilTeamUp.jpg|''Evil team up, dastardy scheme up.'' TakingThemToTown.jpg|''Taking 'em to town.'' GonnaCatchEm.jpg|''Gonna catch 'em, throw 'em, and fetch 'em.'' PutThemInThePound.jpg|''Put them in the pound.'' KickedUsAround.jpg|''You kicked us around, you mocked and offended.'' PagesHaveTurned.jpg|''The pages have turned, your chapter has ended now.... '' CrushingOWCA.jpg|''... 'cause O.W.C.A.'s going down!'' That'sRight.jpg|''That's right!'' Don'tEyeballMe.jpg|''Don't eyeball me.'' JustLookAskance.jpg|''Just look askance.'' RunAground.jpg|''Your team was run aground.'' Didn'tEatThosePlans.jpg|''You said you didn't eat those plans....'' TheUltrasound.jpg|''...... but here's the ultrasound.'' AgencyIsOver.jpg|''Your agency is over....'' WholeThingIsEnding.jpg|''.... the whole thing is ending.'' CheckOutOurHomepage.jpg|''Check out our homepage...'' HomepageTrending.jpg|''.... and see how we're trending.'' SnappingFingers03.jpg|''O.W.C.A.'s going down!'' Distract.jpg|''(Distract!)'' Grab.jpg|''O.W.C.A.'s going down! (Grab!)'' Lasso.jpg|''O.W.C.A.'s going down! (Lasso!)'' Nab.jpg|''O.W.C.A.'s going down! (Nab!)'' SnappingFingers04.jpg|''O.W.C.A.'s going DOWN!!'' Agent F (fox) 2.PNG Composing a Simulation Saul Trapped cave again again.png The O.W.C.A. Agents Captured AgentsCaptured.jpg|All of the O.W.C.A. agents (except for Perry) have been captured and imprisoned inside the villains' warehouse. YouForgotPerry.png|Doofenshmirtz reminds Rodney that Perry is still out there, to which Rodney takes no regard of. DoofyNeckBowToHisBack.png|"Time to get to our press conference. Soon, the whole world will bow to us, like Doofy's neck bow to his back." NiceOneRodney.png|"Nice!" Candace's Failed Fear Attempt #2 Candace still trying to get over her fear of spiders.jpg Candace freaking out after having seen the picture of the spider.jpg I really tried.jpg Summer's not over yet.jpg Candace thinking Phineas and Ferb have taken away Summer.jpg What did you do to summer?!.jpg L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N's Evil Demands LOVEMUFFIN-CityHallTakeover.jpg|The members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. have taken over the Tri-State Area, ready to give out their demands to the public at City Hall. PutACorkInIt.png|Doof silences the complaining citizens before announcing about the true circumstances behind today's events. LOVEMUFFINLOGO.jpg|L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s new logo RodneyInControl.jpg|Rodney revealing his true plan of worldwide domination to the public by revealing a new -inizer he created that is 10 times the size and strength of Doof's inator. BringInANewIceAge.png|Rodney states that his new -inizor will bring in a new Ice Age as a result. MediaCircus.png|The press is completely shocked by Rodney's horrible revelation. EvilDemands.jpg|Rodney threatening to use his new -inizor to move the Earth further away unless all of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands are met GettingOutOfHand.png|Doofenshmirtz starts to realize that things are going out of hand after hearing of Rodney's true plan. 'Part 4' Rockets Built to Earth Seriously someone moved the earth and it wasn't you.jpg Candace_and_Phineas_Behind_the_giant_rocket..jpg Any chance it could go back spontaneously to the way it was.jpg Phineas explains what they are building.jpg one measaly rocket on one mountain.jpg That's why we enlisted the help of other kids around the world.jpg Phineas leading Candace to the control room.jpg These look like simple level controls.jpg Oh he would, but he is trending.jpg Carl Gets the News CarlOnScreen.png|Carl trying to mimick Monogram's screen intro (with a mirror) AllAgentsCaptured.png|Monty informs Carl that the villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. have captured all of O.W.C.A.'s agents and are now holding the world for ransom. WhatAreGoingToDo.png|Carl has no idea what he's going to do now since his agents are captured and the villains are finally at their peak in ruling the world. SaveTheAnimalAgents.png|Monty suggests a rescue operation, stating that as long he and Carl have their best agent (Perry) and the element of surprise, they can't fail. The plan to bring back Summer begins Oh, there's kilamnjaro.jpg The_giant_rocket_has_picked_up_by_phineas's_plane.jpg Lock down the capsle and stand by.jpg Candace closing the capsle.jpg I sure hope there aren't any spiders in here.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and the gang riding on a plane through the mountains.jpg Candace saying rodger.jpg 2JcAq5m_RBs.maxresdefault.jpg 4B325E68-DBD0-4D4F-9989-EF0A89EC167C.jpeg Talk with the World Leaders WorldLeaders.jpg|Rodney contacting the world leaders (one of them is President Obama) about the progress of his plan LeadersFailure.jpg|Rodney is infuriated that the world leaders didn't meet the pretzels demand NoPretzels,NoDeal.jpg|Rodney remorselessly preparing to move the Earth to perpetual winter, much to Doofenshmirtz's dismay MovingToPerpetualWinter.png|Rodney's inizor starts moving the Earth away to perpetual winter, just as Rodney planned. The Earth Moves to Perpetual Winter Candace mentions the holographic image is going the wrong way.jpg I;m increasing the burn.jpg 1400935321918.jpg|Buford explaining that this is the special episode since Phineas is yelling at Candace Candace and power grid overloading.jpg|Candace freaks out as the power grid overloads BuildingSettlingAgain.jpg|The villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. hearing Candace's scream far away 'Part 5' A Second Ice Age August......png|The entire world is being covered in winter. EgyptCoveredInSnow.png|Egypt is covered in snow. TriStateAreaCoveredInSnow.png|The entire Tri-State Area is covered in snow. WarehouseCoveredInSnow.png|The villains' warehouse is covered in snow as Rodney and the other members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. celebrate their plan coming to success. AngryDoof.jpg|Doofenshmirtz is disgusted by Rodney's intentions of bringing a new Ice Age. All Monogram's Fault OWCAIsNotPerfectForMe.png|Monogram is now homeless and taking to a street rat. UncomfortableWithWorldDomination.png|Doof exclaims that he's not comfortable with Rodney's plan for wordwide domination HomelessMonogram.jpg|Doof berating Monogram for failing to stop him and the other members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. when he had the chance PityForMonogram.png|Out of pity, Doof gives Monogram two cents for before he leaves TwoCents.png|"Huh.... two cents." Inflitrating the Warehouse GettingIntoTheWarehouse.png|Monty, Carl, and Perry infiltrate into the villains' warehouse TheyHaveACaveTroll.jpg|Monty and Perry facing the warehouse goons GoonsPursuing.png|The goons chasing Monty and Perry GoonsTrapped.png|The first four goons trapped in a tightened room by Monty and Carl shootydoodah.png uhoh.png GoonTranquilized.png|The cave troll goon falling down after being tranquilized by Perry Candace is on her own Candace headed up to the attic.jpg Candace upon hearing Stacy say she can't help her.jpg Stacy swollen up from the spider bite.jpg Well she's no help.jpg oh, I can't do this.jpg Doofenshmirtz and Rodney's fight FreeingPeter.png|The street rat (which Monogram befriended) freed Peter from his cage. DoofReturns.png|Doof returns back to the warehouse, stating that he has enough of Rodney's plan. TimeToPutTheWorldBack.png|Doofenshmirtz demands Rodney that they put the Earth back to its original orbit before things go out of hand. Doof&RodneyFighting.jpg|Rodney refuses to back down and instead raises the platform, announcing that's he going to move the Earth ever further away from the Sun. Phineas' Pep Talk Theres Ferb's box way over there.jpg Oh, who am I kidding.jpg I;m using the Ferb o graphic technology.jpg My fear of spiders.jpg Remember when you helped us.jpg Phineas giving Candace a pep talk.jpg i should be able to walk across the attic.jpg Candace reacting to the word spider.jpg O.W.C.A. vs. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. ThatIsWhereYouAreWrong.png|Several villains are interrupted by an incoming person as they finally caught Monty, Carl, and Perry. MonogramReturns.png|Monogram has arrived to the rescue. Agents Freed.PNG|Monogram has got the street rat to free all the animal agents. Angry Animal Agents 2.PNG StranglingAgentD.png FightingOverTheControls.png|Doof and Rodney are fighting over the -inizor's controls as it is raised up to the rooftop. AgentMCharging.png DiminutiveScreams.png|"Wait a minute!" AnotherScuffle.jpg|Both the agents and villains stop fighting after hearing Diminutive's scream. SameBrawlWeHadEarlier.png|Diminutive explains to both the agents and villains that they're just doing the same brawl back in the ballroom before. LetUsGetOuttaHere.png|Deciding that it's not worth it, the villains all agree to leave. VillainsFleeing.jpg|The villains flee from the scene, and the agents decided to let them go. VillainsEscapeTheWarehouse.png|The villains escape the warehouse in their separate ways (except for Doof and Rodney, who are still on the rooftop). Candace Conquers Her Fear Candace crawling across the attic floor.jpg Candace by Ferb's box.jpg Candace opening the box.jpg Candace screaming upon seeing the spider in Ferb's box.jpg Are you kidding me.jpg Ok five year old me here we go.jpg CandaceSpider.jpg Candace with the fuse.jpg In your face arachnid.jpg Saving Summer PushingDoofAway.png|Rodney pushes Doof away after tricking him to look the other way. Doof with a mop on his head.jpg|Doofenshmirtz being pushed into the wall by Rodney, getting a mop of top of his head MoveTheEarthIntoANewIceAge.png|"HA! Now to move the Earth into a new ICE AGE!!" RodneyFiringUpHisIzer.jpg|Rodney fires up his -inzior to bring in a new Ice Age. Earth moving away from the sun.jpg|Rodney's -inizor starts moving the Earth further away. What is it righty loosey.jpg DisablingTheSwitchAndSelfDestructButton.png|Rodney has disabled the reverse switch and self-destruct button to ensure that the machine won't be stopped. RodneyGettingWhomped.png|Rodney gets himself whomped with the same mop by Doof. DoofDefeatingRodney.jpg|Furious at Rodney for dooming the Earth, Doof uses the mop to smack him out. RodneyMakesAGoodFulcrum.png|Doofenshmirtz sticks one end of the mop on the -inizor and uses the unconscious Rodney as a fulcrum to make the -inizor fall off the roof. Phineas and Ferb repairing something.jpg Candace saying the fuse is in.jpg It's not moving.jpg Phineas and the gang dangling from rope.png Phineas and gang dangling from rope 2.png That's a bad thing.jpg Anxiously waiting for a call.jpg SpottingDoof&Rodney.png|Monogram, Monty, Carl, and Perry spot Doof trying to make the -inizor fall off the roof. DoofNeedsHelp.png|Monogram furiously orders Perry and the boys to help Doof. Monogram, Carl and Perry help Doof.png|Monogram, Perry, Carl, and Monty, all helping out Doof to destroy Rodney's -inizor EarthGoesBackIntoOrbit.png|The rockets move the Earth back into orbit after the -inizor is disabled. Candace falling over the control panel.jpg thecave againagain.png|Saul, Lawrence, and Linda fall over as they reach the begining of the cave again. FallingOver.png|Doof, Rodney, Monty, Carl, and Perry start to fall over as the Earth moves back into orbit. Nice catch, Carl!.jpg|Carl saving Monogram from falling over the roof RogerStuckOnDome.png|Roger hangs onto the flagpole as the Earth moves back into orbit. Phineas what's happening.jpg Earth moving toward sun.jpg Candace trying to get the control panel.jpg What do you know I did.jpg Candace seeing the snow melt.jpg Candace seeing the contol panel is gone.jpg Rodney's Arrest and Monogram's Reinstation EmptyRoofTop.png RodneyArrested.jpg|Monty places Rodney under arrest for his crimes against humanity and takes him into custody. ThankYouDoof.png|Monogram thanks Doof for saving the world from Rodney's maniacal grasp. IAmStillEvil.png|Doof walks away laughing after pulling away from a handshake, stating to Monogram that he's still evil. NiceWorkMonogram.png|Contraction arrives by helicopter, congratulating Monogram for a job well done by giving his job back. ShutDownOWCA.png|Contraction regretfully states that the Agency will be shut down due to lack of financial recovery over the ballroom fiasco. StartANewAgency.png|Monogram agrees to Carl's statement to start up a new agency and use the name 'O.W.C.A.' to make it look like it never happened. ColonelContractionIsFired.png|To keep costs down on leadership of the new Agency, Monogram fires Contraction. ThatIsToBeExpected.png|Contraction accepts his dismissal before he leaves, saying that it was to be expected. ReturningTheMustache.png|"I think this belongs to you, sir." YouKeepThatOneCarl.png|"You keep that one, Carl." MM grows his 'stache back.png|Monogream grows a new mustache instantly. WelcomeBackMonogram.png|"Welcome back, sir." Saul Freed Saul.jpg TopSoil.png KissedABug.png|"Yuck! Kissed a bug!" Epilogue Not only did we save the world.jpg I got an idea!.jpg The world explding.jpg All credits go to Buford.jpg I think there must be somethin' wrong with this program.jpg End Credits Irving's Camp Song - End Credits.jpg The world explding.jpg All credits go to Buford.jpg Concept Art Phineas and Ferb doctors concept art.jpg|The Doctor Who reference in London was originally more explicit as seen here. Designs by Eddie Pittman. Danville animal shelter cages fall.jpg|Concept art of the animal shelter by Patrick O'Connor. Danville animal shelter cage closeup winter.jpg|A close up of the animal cages by Patrick O'Connor. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries